My Love Story
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Tenten, gadis yatim piatu yang sederhana, tomboy, baik hati, suka menolong tanpa pamrih, jomblo akutt, serba bisa, jago olah raga dan beladiri. Akankah dia bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya? Meski pesona kecantikan kedua sahabatnya menjadi penghalang? Happy reading..
1. chapter 1

ORE MONOGATARI!!! - My Love Story!!!

( _NejiTen Version)_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Terinspirasi dari Film

ORE MONOGATARI!!! ( J-Movie )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

The story begin about Tenten, a simple girl, tomboy, kind hearted, loving helpless, singles, versatile, sports and martial arts champion who doesn't have much luck with man, as every man she likes ends up falling for his best friend, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, who is charming and beautifull. This all changes when she meet Hyuga Neji, a handsome man who, above all other expectations, falls in love with Tenten, beginning a unique love story

Happy Reading ~~

-000-

Chapter 01 - Broken Hearth

.

.

Xxx Konoha junior school

Alunan musik mengalun diriuhnya pagi, hari ini di konoha junior school. Dihiruk pikuknya acara perpisahan smp, tampak seorang gadis bercepol dua melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah.

Sejenak menikmati suasana pagi itu, sampai sebuah panggilan tertangkap indera pendengarnya..

"TENTEEN CHAAN!!!", hinata sahabatnya memanggil sambil menghampiri gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Aku lama menunggumu, ku kira kau tak datang.." kata gadis cantik berambut panjang itu.

"Hmm, aku pasti datang. Inikan perayaan kelulusan kita. Oh ya, dimana sakura chan? Aku tidak melihatnya?"

Kata tenten sambil menjelajahi seluruh sudut halaman sekolah.

"Ehh itu dia tenten chan, SAKURAA CHAAN!!" Hinata memanggil sakura, diapun menghampiri sambil menggandeng seorang pemuda tampan disampingnya.

"Tenten chan, hinata chan.. aku mencari kalian, ini perkenalkan Sasuke kun kekasihku.." kata sakura. 'Ssasukekun..' batin Tenten.

Tenten sudah lama menyukai pemuda itu tapi kini ia berakhir dengan patah hati.. seperti biasa semua pemuda yang ditaksir tenten pasti kepincut sama gadis cantik bermarga haruno itu. Ya memang resiko punya teman cantik.. klo ga digebet sakura ya hinata. Itulah alasan dibalik keakutan jomblo si gadis tomboy ini.

-000-

Tenten Home...

Tampak seorang gadis bercepol dua melamun, ingatannya kembali ke pagi tadi saat sahabatnya mengenalkan pujaan hatinya. Berkali-kali dia menghembuskan nafasnya, meratapi perasaannya yang selalu kandas..

'Aku harus semangattt!! Yang penting sakura dan hinata bahagia! SEMANGAATTT!!!' Batin tenten.

-000-

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai, kini Tenten dan dua sahabatnya resmi jadi siswi Xxx Konoha high school. Seperti biasa mereka bertiga berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Sebuah teriakan minta tolong terdengar ketika mereka sedang asyik bersenda gurau.

"TOOLOONGG, AKUU TENGGELAAMMM!!!, TOOLLOONNGGG!!!" teriak seorang anak kecil ditengah sungai.

Tenten melihatnya dan tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari dan langsung terjun ke sungai untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

Sampai ditepi dia langsung menggendong anak itu dan diturunkan dijalan, sekerumun orang melihatnya. Sakura dan hinata menghampiri sambil mencoba menenangkan anak kecil itu.

Hinata mengeringkan tubuh anak itu dengan handuk yang kebetulan dia bawa dari rumah. "Kau tidak apa apa? Tenanglah.. kau sudah aman disini". Ucap hinata dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara tak jauh dari situ tampak tenten mengeringkan badan dibantu sakura.

"INNOO, KAU TAK APA?", "Terimakasih nona kau telah menyelamatkan adikku, aku sungguh berterimakasih.."

Kata seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan bermata biru yang ternyata kakak dari si anak kecil tersebut.

"Annoo, bukan aku. Tapi gadis yang disana itu yang menyelamatkan adikmu" ungkap hinata yang kebingungan.

Sipemuda tak mengindahkan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Dia terpesona akan kecantikan hinata dan bisa dipastikan dia jatuh cinta...

Dia Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pemuda yang ditaksir tenten baru baru ini. Dan tampaknya si gadis cepol dua ini akan mengalami patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

.

.

.

 _Apakah stock pemuda tampan hanya untuk sakura dan hinata saja? Tenten yang malang.._

 _Satu kata buat tenten..._

 _Pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa.. it's tenten_

.

.

.

to be continued ...

review please, don't be a silent reader...

-000-


	2. chapter 2

ORE MONOGATARI!!! - My Love Story!!!

(NejiTen Version)

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Terinspirasi dari Film

ORE MONOGATARI!!! ( J-Movie )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

The story begin about Tenten, a simple girl, tomboy, kind hearted, loving helpless, singles, versatile, sports and martial arts champion who doesn't have much luck with man, as every man she likes ends up falling for his best friend, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, who is charming and beautifull. This all changes when she meet Hyuga Neji, a handsome man who, above all other expectations, falls in love with Tenten, beginning a unique love story

Happy Reading ~~

-000-

Chapter 02 - Love at first sign

Pagi itu, seperti biasa trio tesata berangkat bersama sama ke sekolah, dan kali ini mereka mencoba rute baru yang paling dekat sampai sekolah walau melewati gang2 sempit. Mereka bertiga berjalan mengitari kota yang masih sepi ketika mereka sampai di sebuah gang. Di ujung gang itu ada sekelompok anak remaja yang kira-kira 10 orang banyaknya sedang mengeroyok seorang berambut panjang.

Melihat itu naluri bertarung Tenten muncul.

"Tenten chan, kau mau kemana?",

"Kita pergi saja, mereka terlalu banyak!"

"Tak apa Hinata, Sakura. Kalian pergilah bersembunyi, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka. Aku harus menolong gadis itu. Percayalah!! aku pasti bisa!" kata Tenten dengan semangat berapi api.

Tenten dengan cool mendekati kelompok anak remaja itu. Dia tahu dengan kondisinya sekarang, bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk berkelahi menghadapi 10 orang. Tapi Tenten sudah terlanjur bersemangat.

"Hei, kalian.", katanya. "Berhenti!! Lepaskan dia!!!."

"Siapa kau? Jangan macam-macam!", ancam salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Memang kenapa?. Ini wilayahku, dan kalian jangan harap bisa lari", jawab Tenten datar.

"Rupanya kau cari masalah! Walaupun kau perempuan, kami takkan segan!"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian.. aku takkan segan", gumam Tenten. Urat-urat bertonjolan dilengan coklatnya, buku jarinya terkepal penuh.

BUAK !

BUK!

BUK!

BUAGH!

DUK!

BAK!

BUK!

JEDUAK!

DHIESH!

DUAK!

BRUAK!

JEDHIESH!

BRUK!

BRAK!

Di gang kecil itu terjadi perkelahian seru. 1 lawan 10. Perbedaan yang jauh banget memang, tapi Tenten bisa dengan mudah mengatasi semua pemuda yang menyerangnya. Maklum Tenten adalah ketua beladiri di KHS, dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional.

Tak lama, kesepuluh remaja cowok itu tergeletak di sekelilingnya. Tenten tetap cool sambil menyelipkan tangannya di saku jasnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri seseorang yang terpana melihat aksi baku hantam live dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa nona?"

disertai senyum ceria diwajah gadis itu yang beberapa detik kemudian lenyap digantikan permintaan maaf karena ternyata dia seorang pemuda tampan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Apa dia takut padaku? Ahh pasti dia pikir aku gadis yang aneh..' batin Tenten mulai baper.

"Anno.. kau baik2 saja? perlu ku antar ke rumah sakit? , Mmm... namaku Tenten! ...

kriiikkk... kkkrrriiikkk... (T,T)

Aku permisi!"

Pemuda itu tetap diam dan menatapnya. Tenten yang salah mengartikannya langsung berlalu meninggalkan nya dan bergegas menyusul dua sahabatnya yang menunggu diujung gang. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

/FLASH BACK

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang dikelilingi 10 remaja dengan muka sangar mengepung disekelilingnya. Salah satu dari mereka mulai mengertak,

"Kau anak yang memukuli anak buahku hingga babak belur ya?"

"Hey Natsu benar ini orangnya?",

"B..bbennarr bos, dari ciri2nya memang dia orangnya. Hyuga Neji si iblis bermuka malaikat.. dia yang memporak porandakan basecamp kita semalam"

BERANIINYAA KKAAAUUU!!.. HEY KALIAN JANGAN DIAM SAJA, AYO HABISI DIA!!!"

Pemuda itu siap bertarung sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar, hyuga hinata sepupunya. Logikanya pun langsung terbayang..

logika if-then-else ... dia punya 2 pilihan

pilihan pertama, jika dia menyerang dan hinata melihatnya.. bisa dipastikan, sekolah di KHS akan jadi impian. Karena ayahnya akan tahu dan menariknya kembali ke SUNA.

pemuda itu memilih pilihan kedua, diam babak belur ditangan para remaja labil yang dengan semangat 45 memukulinya. sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

 _Neji POV..._

"Hei, kalian.", katanya. "Berhenti!! Lepaskan dia!!!."

"Siapa kau? Jangan macam-macam!", ancam salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Memang kenapa?. Ini wilayahku, dan kalian jangan harap bisa lari", kata gadis itu datar.

"Rupanya kau cari masalah! Walaupun kau perempuan, kami takkan segan!"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian.. aku takkan segan", gumam gadis itu. Urat-urat bertonjolan dilengan coklatnya, buku jarinya terkepal penuh.

BUAK !

BUK!

BUK!

BUAGH!

DUK!

BAK!

BUK!

JEDUAK!

DHIESH!

DUAK!

BRUAK!

JEDHIESH!

BRUK!

BRAK!

Gadis itu menumbangkan mereka hanya dalam 1 menit. Aku terpana, dia benar benar tangguh.

"Kau tidak apa apa nona?"

disertai senyum ceria diwajah gadis itu yang beberapa detik kemudian lenyap digantikan permintaan maaf karena ternyata dia baru sadar kalau aku seorang pemuda.

"Anno.. kau baik2 saja? perlu ku antar ke rumah sakit? , Mmm... namaku Tenten! ...

aku masih menatapnya linglung.. akuu rassaa..

'AKU JATUH CINTA PADANYA!!!'

seorang hyuga neji love at first sign pada gadis tangguh bernama Tenten..

Aku permisi!" sebuah kalimat terakhir menyadarkanku kedunia nyata. saat kesadaranku pulih, gadis itu telah berlalu dari hadapanku.

 _Neji POV END_

Neji bergegas mengejar tenten untuk mengucapkan terimakasih ( _MODUS_.. Wkwkekee).

/FLASHBACK END

Ketika baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan TKP, sebuah tarikan ditasnya menghentikan langkah tenten. Merasa sahabatnya berhenti, sakura dan hinata ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Terimakasih!, Namaku Hyuga Neji.."

kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Neji yang tersadar dari pesona gadis tangguh bercepol dua itu langsung berlari mengejar tenten.

"Neji nii, kaukah itu?",

"Hinata chan? lama tak bertemu."

"Kau mengenalnya hinata?" ucap sakura

"Aku sepupu hinata dari suna, baru pindah hari ini. Aku akan sekolah di KHS. Senang bertemu kalian.."

dan akhirnya pun mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah. sepanjang perjalanan neji, hinata dan sakura asyik ngobrol, sementara tenten hanya diam.

disela obrolan kerap kali neji diam2 menatap tenten.

"Aku bisa membantumu neji nii.." goda hinata yang diikuti rona merah diwajah pemuda itu.

Tebakan hinata benar.. sepupunya ini memang telah jatuh hati pada sahabatnya.

-000-

To be continued..

Review Pleasee..


	3. chapter 3

ORE MONOGATARI!!! - My Love Story!!!

(NejiTen Version)

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Terinspirasi dari Film

ORE MONOGATARI!!! ( J-Movie )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

The story begin about Tenten, a simple girl, tomboy, kind hearted, loving helpless, singles, versatile, sports and martial arts champion who doesn't have much luck with man, as every man she likes ends up falling for his best friend, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, who is charming and beautifull. This all changes when she meet Hyuga Neji, a handsome man who, above all other expectations, falls in love with Tenten, beginning a unique love story

Happy Reading ~~

.

.

-000-

Chapter 03 - misunderstand

Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah paling elit di jepang. Sebuah sekolah untuk orang kaya. Dimana semua murid nya harus mengikuti ujian terlebih dahulu dan gadis itu sudah berjuang untuk di terima di sekolah ini, Tenten. Dengan melalui berbagai kesulitan, di lahirkan dari keluarga yang biasa, Tenten hanya tinggal sendiri sejak Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal.

Itulah yang membuat Tenten harus berjuang lebih keras, memang saat masuk sekolah ini bukan karena uang ia di terima karena otak nya, kepandaiannya.

'Celaka aku terlambat' Batin Tenten berteriak. Ia berlari menimbulkan suara yang mengudara di koridor itu. Bisa menjadi masalah jika murid yang mendapat beasiswa sepertinya ketahuan terlambat, ini bisa mempengaruhi prestasinya.

Brakkk

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Aku sedang terburu-buru" Kata Tenten sambil membantu membereskan buku-buku itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya cepatlah masuk kelas" Balas pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan senyum.

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Tenten, gadis itu sangat mengagumi senpai nya itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu saat dia kalah telak dipertandingan pemilihan ketua pelatih karate. Bertarung dengan Hyuga Neji membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak, detak jantungnya berpacu kian cepat . Pemuda itu terlihat keren dan mempesona di mata Tenten.

Sejak saat itu Neji menempati hatinya, masuk kerelung hati yang lebih dalam. Cinta pertama Tenten.

Sapaan Neji membuyarkan lamunan nya, Tenten mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun ia tetap diam saat Neji berjalan melewati nya.

-000-

Keringat dingin membasahi kulit pemuda berambut panjang itu, Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Hari ini Neji berniat menyatakan perasaan pada tenten. Ia mengenggam bunga itu dengan erat.

'Aku harus melakukannya' tekadnya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sembunyi di balik pohon besar, ia melihat Tenten dari jauh yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Neji berbalik bersandar pada pohon.

Neji melihat bayangan dari cahaya matahari, bayangan itu semakin dekat. Bayangan yang mendekat berarti Tenten juga semakin dekat berjalan kearahnya, itulah yang dipikiran Neji.

"Ini untukmu, Jadilah kekasihku!" Seru Neji sambil menyodorkan bunga itu dan memalingkan wajahnya, bersamaan itu Tenten berbalik kebelakang mendekati teman yang memanggilnya.

Bunga itu pun berpindah tangan, perlahan Neji berbalik dan melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hening.

Mata lavender Neji melihat mata itu, bukan mata coklat milik Tenten tapi mata hijau kristal milik Haruno Sakura.

"Mmm, bunga ini untukku Neji senpai?" Suara Sakura mengagetkan Neji yang terdiam, pemuda itu telah kembali ke alam nyata.

Hancur sudah kesempatan yang pemuda itu susun, setelah semalaman membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaan lewat bunga itu. Dengan kepercayaan diri dan keberanian, ia lakukan hanya untuk Tenten. Namun semua sia sia begitu melihat tenten berada dibelakang sakura dan melihat semua kesalahpahamannya dengan Haruno Sakura.

Gugup.

Neji menelan ludahnya.

"Maaf Neji senpai, tapi aku sudah punya pacar" Kata Sakura kemudian. Sedangkan Neji membulatkan matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tenten merasa kakinya mulai melemas, ia tidak menyangka kalau acara penembakan itu sedang berlangsung dihadapannya.

Tenten berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya tanpa semangat. Sungguh betapa menyebalkannya hari ini.

-000-

Keesokan harinya, semua mata melihat kearah nya. Seketika Neji merasa menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni KHS.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura, Neji sendiri merasa tidak enak, pasti banyak yang mengira dia berusaha merebut sakura dari sasuke.

Sebenarnya Neji agak risih dengan sikap teman-temannya saat ini.

"Neji nii" Saat Neji akan masuk kelasnya, seorang memanggilnya. Hinata dan sakura menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa? Aku sudah menjelaskan ke sakura kesalahpahaman ini. Mengenai tenteenn.."

"Terimakasih hinata, biarlah aku yang berusaha memperjuangkannya sendiri. Jangan beritahu dia ya?" Neji tersenyum lembut.

-000-

Dikantin

Sunyi di meja kantin mereka bertiga, itulah yang dirasakan Tenten. Dua sahabatnya itu tidak banyak bicara, sesekali Tenten melirik kearah Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink, mata hijau sebening kristal, kulit putih, tubuh yang berisi langsing dan bibir nya yang ah…

Satu kata, Haruno Sakura itu 'Cantik' dan Tenten tahu hal itu

"Anoo.. sabtu nanti kita jalan2 yuk? sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama" Suara lembut hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Iyaa.. bagaimana kalau kita ketaman bermain?"

"Tenten kau ikut yaa.. besok sore kujemput"

"Baiklah! ayo kita pergi besok.."

-000-

Tenten mencoba untuk tetap tenang berkali-kali ia mengatur cara pernapasannya, tarik nafas dari hidung keluarkan lewat mulut. Gadis itu bercermin di cermin toilet sekolah nya,

Hari ini Tenten berharap tidak ada masalah, ini saatnya dia melupakan pemuda itu seperti biasa demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Apapun akan ia korbankan demi dua sahabatnya ini meskipun harus menderita tekanan batin.

Sedangkan di ruang latihan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu bersandar di dinding balkon, ia memandang langit. Melihat gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan

"Tenten..."

To be continued...


	4. chapter 4

ORE MONOGATARI!!! - My Love Story!!!

(NejiTen Version)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Terinspirasi dari Film

ORE MONOGATARI!!! ( J-Movie )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

The story begin about Tenten, a simple girl, tomboy, kind hearted, loving helpless, singles, versatile, sports and martial arts champion who doesn't have much luck with man, as every man she likes ends up falling for his best friend, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, who is charming and beautifull. This all changes when she meet Hyuga Neji, a handsome man who, above all other expectations, falls in love with Tenten, beginning a unique love story

Happy Reading ~~

-000-

Chapter 04 - Sleepwalking Syndrome

Tenten terkantuk. dirinya benar-benar kelelahan dan dirinya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya besok.

Satu kata itu mencerminkan semua yang melanda dirinya, ngantuk.

Tenten tersaruk-saruk menghampiri kasurnya. Langit-langit gymnasium tidak terlihat begitu jelas lagi ketika dia berbaring.

Gymnasium ? Oh ya, dia lagi menginap di sana dan menggagalkan rencananya liburan bersama hinata dan sakura gara2 gagal move on sama bang neji. Dia menginap bersama anggota tim lain dalam rangka latihan neraka yang dicetuskan ketua baru mereka sendiri.

Dia sih senang-senang saja, malah itu impiannya. Dua hari ototnya terus bekerja hampir setiap detik. Melompat, berlari, memukul—lama-lama yang diingatnya cuma jurus karate, bukan lagi rumus matematika yang harus digunakannya untuk tugas yang dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Selain itu, gedung olahraga kini sepi bukan main. Orang-orang terlelap bagaikan bayi polos, terkecuali bunyi dengkuran Rock Lee yang mirip sirine mobil.

Tenten mengerjap pelan, menyeka air matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Futon tempat Neji tidur masih kosong.

Kemana ketuanya itu? Pergi makan? Tapi ini sudah larut malam.

Apa jangan-jangan masih berlatih? Bukannya tadi Neji bilang sudah mau berhenti?

Rasa lelah membuatnya malas untuk beranjak menuruti rasa penasarannya. dia tertidur kembali.

1 jam kemudian...

"Egghhh" Erang seorang gadis sembari melempar selimutnya, beranjak ke gymansium kedua tanpa membuat suara berarti.

Sesampainya di gedung nomor dua, gedung yang sering dipakai tim karate untuk berlatih, lampu masih bersinar terang.

Dan Hyuga Neji masih tegap berdiri melancarkan jurus2 karate dengan tangan dan kakinya hingga desingan samar terdengar.

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari seorang gadis mendekati nya antara alam bawah sadarnya. Ya, Tenten si gadis pujaan hatinya mendekat. Inilah satu kelemahan tenten, ketika dirinya cukup lelah, syndrom sleepwalkingnya akan kambuh dimanapun tempatnya.

Neji memang keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut pertandingan itu. Mungkin yang bisa menghentikan kegiatannya itu cuma rasa lelah atau luka permanen.

"Nejiiikuun..." Katanya mendorong pintu.

Yang dipanggil berjengit, bulu romanya berdiri, matanya terbelalak syok.. secepat kilat menoleh dan berangsur tenang menemukan sosok nyata, bukannya melayang-layang seram.

Ia berdehem menghilangkan dahaknya dan menyeka keringat. "Belum tidur?"

Gadis itu masih diam, pandangannya kosong sembari mengucek matanya. "Nejiiikuuunn..."

Matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Lantas duduk bersandar ke dinding, menguap lagi.

Padahal biasanya Tenten yang punya cadangan energi semangat, tapi kali ini dia malah tumbang duluan.

Namun, berkebalikan dengannya, Neji si ketua baru justru mengalahkannya dengan energi yang seolah tak pernah habis. Kira-kira jika diilustrasikan, Tenaga Neji lebih banyak memproduksi sendi-sendi ototnya. Terbukti dari konsen Neji yang lebih memilih melatih semua kemampuannya untuk pertandingan minggu depan.

Yah, tidak salah sih, toh Neji salah satu pelatih terbaik di KHS. Malah aneh kalau tidak pakai segala pertimbangkan sebelum bertanding.

Balik ke kenyataan, Tenten yang bersih dari keringat dan memakai baju tidur cuma bisa duduk memandang kosong pemuda itu berlatih.

"Hehe,"

Tawa aneh Tenten sontak menghentikan lompatan Neji. Bola bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mendadak menapak tanah.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada." Kata Tenten, masih setengah sadar. Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya, yang sayangnya terhalang lutut.

Lalu hening.

Hening yang lama sekali.

Karena kelopak Tenten mulai turun setengah bola, Neji pikir anak itu ngigau dan hendak melanjutkan latihannya.

"Bodoh—"

"Lenganmu..." Tiba-tiba Tenten menjulurkan tangan, menyentuh lengannya. "Lenganmu kuat, aku sukaa"

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget pada sentuhan itu. Kepalanya mendadak kosong, terpana pada wajah Tenten yang polos tersebut. Dia memang tidak pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu, tapi Tenten saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

" Nee , Neji-kun , temani aku tidur." Rengeknya, merentangkan tangan ke udara seperti anak kecil minta gendong. Lalu nyengir polos, memberi efek manjanya berkali-kali lipat.

Nyatanya, tubuh mungilnya mendukung kiasan itu.

Dan nyatanya lagi, Neji siap mimisan kalau saja punya daya tahan tubuh di bawah rata-rata.

Pemuda itu menghela napas kalem, menutupi semburat merah di pipi. Dia tidak suka yang imut-imut, tapi fakta Tenten menguap lebar dan terus-terusan merengek membuatnya ingin segera merengkuhnya tanpa mau melepaskannya sedikit pun.

"Lama!" Belum sempat Neji mencerna artinya, tahu-tahu gadis itu menerjangnya dengan lompatan andalannya. Sukses menindihnya tanpa ampun.

"Tenten! Apa yang kauu—" Neji yang hendak mendorong Tenten terhenti mendengar dengkuran damai gadis itu.

Iris lavendernya melebar lucu merasakan lingkaran tangan Tenten berada di pinggangnya. Suara kecap-kecap bibir mengiringi dengkurannya.

"Neji kun, baumu mirip aroma tanah sehabis hujan." Lenguh Tenten lirih, mengelus-elus pipi kanannya ke dada Pemuda itu yang basah akibat keringat. " Aku menyukaimu nejikuun"

Anggap itu lelucon. Ayo, anggap linduran itu lelucon dan pukul dirinya sampai sadar! Tapi Hyuga Neji tidak bisa. Dia malah gelagapan, wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab, bahkan tangannya terangkat bingung di udara.

Kamisama, degup jantungnya yang tidak stabil justru makin membuat gadis itu lengket. Tersenyum tanpa dosa dalam tidurnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil napas, membuangnya, mengambilnya lagi kemudian menghembuskannya. Terus begitu sampai dia mampu mengontrol degup jantungnya dan mampu menatap Tenten dari atas.

Sejujurnya, pahanya mulai kesemutan menahan bobot gadis ini. Belum lagi punggungnya yang harus dia tegakkan agar tidur Tenten tidak terasa menyakitkan.

Menghela napas gusar, Neji menyeret tubuhnya mendekati dinding. Menumpukan bagian belakangnya dan mendesah lega. "Begini lebih baik."

Ia mendongak tinggi-tinggi ke langit-langit gymnasium, bertanya-tanya opsi mana yang sebaiknya ia pilih. Saat asik menimbang-nimbang, mulutnya menguap lebar. Rasa kantuk perlahan menyerangnya.

Ia mendesah pasrah, pemuda itu membalas pelukan tenten, semata-mata menyamankan posisi kakinya yang jadi bantalan duduk gadis itu. Kemudian, segera saja dia menutup matanya dalam mimpi indah.

Keesokan paginya,

"Tenten, bangun—" Kening Shion mengerut heran, menyibakkan selimut Tenten untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. "Hei, apa ada yang melihat Tenten?"

"Neji senpai sepertinya juga hilang." Kata Kiba mengamati kedua futon kosong tersebut.

"MINNA!" Teriakan khas Rock Lee menggema dashyat dari celah pintu. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di gymnasium sebelah!"

Semuanya saling melempar tatapan bingung, tapi tetap mengekori langkah Rock Lee.

Ketika pintu kembar itu digeser, sepuluh anggota senior cengo melongo dengan bibir terbuka.

"Ha... Haha... HAHAHA APA-APAAN ITU?!" Tawa Kiba meledak, yang langsung ia sumpal sendiri pakai dekapan tangan.

Shion kedip-kedip tidak percaya.

Temari rahangnya nyaris menyentuh tanah.

Shikamaru matanya membulat

shock.

Sai tangannya menggerayang di udara dan mulai berdoa.

Sementara Iruka dan Kakashi bertukar pandang,

Neji sama Tenten masih mempertahankan posisi romantis mereka dari semalam.

"Hei, Neji, Tenten..." Kakashi berjongkok di samping mereka, tusuk-tusuk pakai jari. Ia bersiap menonton reaksi mereka. Dan ia siap mengeluarkan tawa bahana bagaikan jurus petir andalannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sela Rock Lee mendatangi kumpulan orang-orang bodoh itu dan memotret pasangan baru itu tanpa dosa. Lumayan buat koleksi bahan ejekan.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" Iruka, sebagai bapak yang baik, melerai dua orang tidak berkepentingan itu dari TKP dan berjongkok mengamati.

"Ada apa, Iruka? Kenapa tidak dibangunkan?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Begini saja," Iruka akhirnya berdiri, berbisik misterius pada Kakashi.

"Uhm..." Lenguh Tenten. Ia menarik diri tapi punggungnya tertahan sesuatu. Apa? Apa ini? Ia spontan mendongak, terkejut setengah mati mendapati wajah Neji berjarak lima senti darinya. Hanya lima senti.

Ia celingak-celinguk. "Di mana ini?"

"Argh,... Aduh!" Neji mendongak dan ubun-ubunnya menabrak dinding. Kesadarannya berkumpul dalam sekejap.

"N-neejii senpaaì?" Tenten terbata-bata, merangkak menjauhi pemuda itu kaget. "K-Kenapa kau di sini?!"

"Seharusnya itu yang jadi pertanyaanku, Kau duluan yang mendatangiku" Tapik Neji.

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Makanya jangan jalan sambil tidur"

"Aku sudah sembuh kok, dan kambuh kalau... " kata

kata tenten terhenti, dia baru sadar... penyakitnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Karena pengalamannya yang sering menginap di apartemen sakura menjernihkan ingatannya kalau syndrom itu kambuh kalau dirinya mencapai kelelahan tingkat akut. Dia menatap horor kearah neji mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam, tapi hasilnya nihil hanya sakit kepala yang dirasakannya.

"Tadi malam kau jalan ke sini sambil merengek 'neji senpai.. neji senpai..."

"B beenarkah? Maafkan aku, neji senpai!"

"Ya, kau memang begitu!"di iringi seringai aneh pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Wah, wah! Cocok sekali! Coba lihat kemari sebentar!"

Saat Neji dan Tenten menengok bersamaan, mendadak terlihat kilatan cahaya lampu. Membutakan mata mereka sesaat.

"Kalian!" Keduanya terperangah.

Gadis bernama Temari menyeringai lebar, dengan tangan memegang kamera. Tepat di sebelahnya, berdiri anggota-anggota lainnya. Mereka juga tersenyum setan sambil memegang kamera serta kertas yang siap ditulis.

"Hehe, bersiap-siaplah mendapat gelar pasangan termesra di KHS" Tutur Temari, memotret lagi.

Raut Neji dan Tenten memucat.

"TIDAK!"

"Bagaimana ini... Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menganggap kita sepasang kekasih?!" Panik Tenten sewaktu berjalan pulang ke rumah sore itu. Suara tawa teman-teman satu tim masih terngiang.

Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-teman sekelasnya nanti? Terlebih lagi, perasaannya dengan neji?!

mungkin gara2 ini neji akan berpikir dia aneh dan menganggap dia gadis agresiff...

Tenten pengen dunia runtuh sekarang juga.

Lalu tiba-tiba Neji bersuara mengagetkannya yang tengah gundah gulana., "Aku tidak peduli tapi kau harus bertàngungjawab."

Ucapan neji seolah menerjang dirinya. Tangannya tersimpan dalam saku sementara tangan lain menggigit bakpao isi kacang, bikin tenten iri setengah mati karena kalah suit sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan bakpao tersebut.

Tenten pasang tatapan memelas. "Tapi kau juga yang salah! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau yang tidak mau bangun!" Tukas Neji, jelas-jelas bohong.

"Neji san, aku tidak merasakan dorongan apapun saat aku tidur."

"Perasaanmu saja kali."

"Serius! Tubuhku sensitif!"

"Sensitif, apanya" Ungkap neji, menghabiskan bagian terakhir bakpaonya. "Oke, begini saja."

"Huh?" Tenten menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh tepat ke raut serius Neji. "Apa?"

"Yang kemarin jujur atau bohong?"

"Kemarin?" Tenten memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang dimaksud Neji. Namun tidak ada satupun yang nyangkut di kepalanya.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya apa?"

"Kau mau jawaban dariku?"

Alis kirinya menukik dalam. "Ya?"

" R..A..H..A..S..I..A"

Jangan heran kalau besok mereka anteng-anteng saja menanggapi rumor itu.

To be continued ...

..

Review Pleasee...


	5. chapter 5

ORE MONOGATARI!!! - My Love Story!!!

(NejiTen Version)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Terinspirasi dari Film

ORE MONOGATARI!!! ( J-Movie )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

The story begin about Tenten, a simple girl, tomboy, kind hearted, loving helpless, singles, versatile, sports and martial arts champion who doesn't have much luck with man, as every man she likes ends up falling for his best friend, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, who is charming and beautifull. This all changes when she meet Hyuga Neji, a handsome man who, above all other expectations, falls in love with Tenten, beginning a unique love story

Happy Reading ~~

-000-

Chapter 05 - Kekalahan pertama tenten

Tepat hari ini, sekolah Konohagakuen mengadakan perlombaan olahraga dengan SMA Sunagakuen. Mulai dari lomba berenang, sepak bola, basket, karate dan yang ahli dibidang Karate tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengikuti berharap menjadi juara untuk mengharumkan nama baik sekolah itu.

Tenten tak ingin beasiswanya menjadi sia-sia karena dapat bersekolah disana merupakan suatu keberuntungan baginya.

"Hinata kau ikut lomba apa?"

"A-aku berenang pasti ikut karate yah" ujar Hinata dengan suara khasnya."Semoga kau menang Tenten".

"Ya Hinata aku akan memenangkan perlombaan ini".

"Pasti Aku dan Sakura akan senang jika kau menang".

Tenten mengangguk senang.

"Aku akan berusaha"

kata Tenten pada Hinata, ia menunjukan ekpresi senangnya pada Hinata membuat gadis lavender itu menjadi tersenyum dan menatapnya. Tenten memang selalu bersemangat jika berbicara tentang Karate.

"Kenapa Tenten Chan?".

"Aku tidak melihat sakura, dimana dia?" Ucap Tenten.

"Sakura mewakili sekolah kita bertanding basket, Aku kemari mau mengajakmu melihatnya bertanding".

"Ayo kita menonton pertandingan Sakura!!".

"Ayo!!"

.

.

-000-

Pertandingan olahraga antar sekolah telah dimulai dan basket yang pertama. Tenten dan Hinata dapat melihat Sakura bermain Basket karena pertandingan Karate dan Renang dimulai jam 9an. Teriakan Tenten dan Hinata menyemangati Sakura tak terkecuali Neji yang ikut menyemangatinya berdiri disamping tenten.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba ada neji senpai disini? Perasaan tadi cuma ada seorang siswi yng duduk disampingnya' batin tenten

Dan seketika langsung canggung mengingat kejadian 2 minggu lalu.

Karena ia terlanjur ada disitu dan tidak enak juga pada Hinata kalau dia langsung pergi jadilah dia disitu sambil melihat betapa mesranya neji menyemangati sakura..

( _/tenten version, misunderstand lagi.._ )

Pertandingan basketpun dimulai, disaat tenten asyik memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dilapangan basket, perasaan Neji kembali bergejolak, bagaimana tak terpesona,

Tenten mengenakan seragamnya tanpa celana training yang biasa digunakan, sekarang dimatanya terlihat gadis itu lebih feminim, seragam yang dilengkapi rok pendek meskipun masih tergolong panjang karena dibawah lutut 1 jengkal tangan.

Rambut yang biasanya diikat cepol dua dibiarkannya tergerai beberapa angin yang meniup rambut coklatnya dicampuri keringat yang mengalir didahinya namun tak menghalangi kecantikannya dimata sang Hyuga Neji. Ia terus menatapnya intens seolah gadis itu akan menghilang ketika ia berkedip. **#Emange si tenten hantu..**

"Semangat Sakura aku mendukungmu".

"Sakura chan maju terus Sakura chan".

"Kyaaaaaaaa kerennya Sakura chan".

Akhirnya dengan skor 4-1 , Konohagakuen memenangkan pertandingan Basket. Nampak Sakura begitu bahagia dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Para siswa cowok dibuat gila olehnya.

-000-

Tiba giliran Tenten untuk bertanding. Sejenak melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya. Tenten mengeratkan sabuk hitam yang melilit dipinggang kecilnya itu, berjalan menuju cermin besar yang menampakan sosok gadis bercepol dua yang tangguh akibat pantulan cahaya itu.

"Ganbatte yo ..Tenten kau pasti bisaJika aku menang maka aku akan melupakan Neji senpai, aku harus menang."

Tenten menyemangati dirinya sendiri didepan cermin, sepertinya sosok Neji masih tetap ada dihati Tenten namun pada kenyataannya Neji menyukai sahabatnya sakura.

( _pikir tenten, soale si dia belum ngeeh klo si abang neji dah terpikat ma dirinya bukan si sakura.. capèe deehhh.._ )

Sang wasit memberi aba-aba untuk memulai acara, Tenten memasang kuda-kuda. Namun kepala bercepol dua itu tengah menengok kanan kiri seperti mencari seseorang.

"Tenten chan berjuanglah-ttebayo !" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar jelas dikuping Tenten walau ada beberapa teriakan orang lain tapi suara Rock Lee lebih berisik.

"3 2 1 mulai"

Beberapa pukulan maut Tenten melayang ke musuh tapi musuh juga lebih cekatan dari Tenten, ia menangkis pukulan Tenten lalu melawannya lagi dengan tendangan. Dan Tenten segera menghindari tendangan lawannya.

"Kerennn sekali Tenteenn"

"Ayo pukul terus Tenteennn"

Beberapa sorakan dari penonton membuat Tenten menjadi bersemangat. Tapi ia masih celingukan mencari sesuatu.

'Kenapa neji senpai melihatku begitu tajam?' batin Tenten. Ia berharap pemuda itu tidak melihat kearahnya namun sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul. Konsentrasinya pecah, canggung mulai menyelimuti dirinya, dia mulai salah tingkah..

 ** _#Oohhh bang neji don't look at me.._**

Jduakkk …

"Ahhh .." Tenten tersungkur ia terkena pukulan dipunggung dan kakinya. Ia berusaha bangun namun sayang kakinya tak mampu bangkit ia terlanjur kesakitan.

"Konoha kalah, pertandingan Karate babak ketiga dimenangkan oleh Suna"

"Skor sementara masih seri, Pertandingan berikutnya, Hyuga Neji dari Konohagakuen melawan Akasuna Sasori dari Sunagakuen"

Tenten kurang berkonsentrasi yang dia fikirkan hanya Neji.

"Apa-apaan kau ini tidak biasanya lemah, kau kurang berkonsentrasi Tenten" Ucap Iruka Sensei selaku pelatih karate.

Tenten disembur kalimat kekecewaan dari sang guru. Oke Tenten tahu ini kesalahannya, dia memang ceroboh.

"M-maafkan aku sensei. Aku akan berlatih lagi"

"Jika kau seperti ini lagi, beasiswamu akan dicabut" kata Kakashi sensei menambahkan.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin sensei"

Hinata dan Sakura mencoba menghibur Tenten atas kekalahannya.

"Masih ada kesempatan lain kok.

Kau jangan bersedih ya Tenten chan"

"Kalian memang sahabat terbaik Hinata, sakura chan.

Maaf ya aku tak melihatmu berenang hinata."

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten aku mengerti. Ayo kita nonton Neji nii bertanding."

"Hem" Tenten mengangguk.

.

.

.

-000-

Pertandingan karate berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh sekolah konohagakuen, Kemenangan telak dari neji dimenit pertama menjadikan Iruka dan Kakashi sensei menangis bombay sangking terharunya..

Sorak surai dari penonton menggelegar atas kemenangan Konohagakuen dan teriakan kecewa dari para penonton Sunagakuen.

Tenten menghampiri Neji ditengah kerumunan orang-orang. Namun ia tak melihat sedikitpun sosok pemuda itu diantaranya. Betapa banyaknya orang yang mengerumuni Neji, ia berusaha menyelinap masuk dan akhinya Neji ditemukan tapi yang ia lihat Neji tengah dipeluk oleh Shion seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya yang memang naksir berat sama Neji.

"N-Neji senpai"

Tenten tertunduk lemas, ia berniat kembali ke ruang Karate karena akan berganti pakaian.

"Tenten kau bodoh bodoh ..kenapa kau masih mengejar-ngejar laki-laki yang sudah jelas2 tidak pernah tertarik padamu".

Tenten berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di koridor sekolah sambil berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"Tenten chan ".

Suara bariton itu menyapa, tanpa menoleh pun Tenten sudah tahu pemilik suara itu, Sabaku Garaa. sahabatnya yang ternyata juga menyukai tenten sejak lama. Tapi sama seperti Neji, akibat kurang peka nya gadis itu hubungan mereka sampai sekarang masih sebatas sahabat.

"Hmm" jawabnya singkat

"Kau harus melihatku dipertandingan sepak bola. Hinata dan Sakura juga akan melihat"

"Ya jika aku sempat" jawabnya secara lemas.

"Kau kenapa?Apa kau sakit?" jawab Garaa sambil memegang kening Tenten.

Tiba-tiba Tenten tertunduk lemas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Gara. Bahunya nampak bergetar disertai isakan tangis yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi, ia meneteskan air mata, sehingga kaos hijau milik Garaa menjadi basah.

"H-hey kau kenapa?Ya ampun ada apa ini Tenten, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?"Garaa yang biasanya cool menjadi panic, bagaimana tidak secara tiba-tiba Tenten yang tangguh menangis.

Garaa merasa iba ia segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya.

"Ceritalah padaku Tenten".

Tap tap tap ..suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Dengan tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukan Garaa dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan dia !" geramnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau ini?" teriak Garaa pada orang itu. Dan dengan satu pukulan Garaa terkapar dilantai dengan pipi lebam membiru.

"Tenten, kau tak apa? Apa pria mesum ini mengganggumu? ucap Neji lembut dan berusaha menenangkan tenten yang langsung cengo melihat sahabatnya dipukul dihadapannya.

"Neji senpaii, apa yang kauu.." ucapan tenten seketika terhenti ketika tanpa diduga pemuda itu menariknya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Tenanglah tenten, aku ada disini melindungimu.."

"Eehh...??"

Baru sekejap, gadis itu sudah terbelalak kembali ketika tubuhnya terangkat. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan kanan Tenten ke lehernya dan menggendong Tenten dengan gaya bridal style .

"Kyaaa…." Tenten terkejut dirinya digendong oleh pemuda itu.

"Eng… Neji senpai…, bisakah kau turunkan aku?" tanya Tenten malu.

"Kenapa? Aku akan membawamu ke ruang UKS!"

Neji berjalan membawa Tenten menuju ruang UKS.

"Kakimu terluka tenten, sebaiknya ku obati atau akan bengkak besok" Neji kembali menyela pertanyaan tenten dan langsung membawanya ke UKS.

Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat mereka dari jauh langsung bersorak girang. sementara korban kecemburuan sang hyuga masih pingsan dengan tidak elitnya..

-000-

Ruang Kesehatan

Sampai di ruangan UKS, tidak ada guru jaga sama sekali. Neji mendudukkan gadis itu di atas ranjang kasur ruangan UKS.

"Tidak ada guru jaga…." Gumam Neji pelan.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa…, aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri." Balas Tenten sambil bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir ranjang kasur.

"Diam di situ!" kata Neji dengan tatapan intens pada Tenten.

Tenten bergidik takut pada tatapan intens Neji. Gadis itu pun kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang kasur. Melihat Neji yang sedang mencari-cari kotak obat di ruangan ini.

"Ini dia!" seru Neji dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya—setelah menemukan kotak obat.

Neji menghampiri Tenten, Tenten yang salah sangka langsung menutup matanya dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi..

'ohhh apakah ini saatnya ciuman pertamakuu... aku ikhlas klo dengan neji senpaii..' batin tenten sambil membasahi bibirnya. **#thooor rated Ttt ingeettt...!!!**

Neji tersenyum dan mengira gadis itu takut sampai menutup matanya. Pemuda itu mulai membuka sepatu Tenten yang sebelah kanan dan melihat kaki Tenten yang sedikit bengkak karena terkilir.

Tenten yang tersadar dari khayalan mesumnya langsung kaget ketika sepatunya dilepas dan langsung mengerti kalau pemuda itu hendak mengobati kakinya.

Tenten bingung, kok, Neji senpai tahu kalau yang terkilir kaki kanannya?

Neji memijat kakinya dan berhenti sambil menatap gadis itu seraya berkata,

"Tahan sedikit, ini akan terasa sakit". Setelah mendapati anggukan kecil dari tenten diapun mulai menarik kakinya dan ..

"Arrghhh.." Erang tenten kesakitan.

berikutnya neji mengolesi kaki tenten dengan minyak penghilang rasa sakit, dan membalut pergelangan kaki tenten dengan perban untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Jantung tenten berdetak sangat kencang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari pemuda yang telah dicintai nya itu. Neji dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati membalut kaki Tenten.

"Selesai!" ucap Tenten sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Senpai!" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum manis pada Neji.

Neji yang melihat Tenten tersenyum manis itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Tenten, garis kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Karena dia ini terkenal dengan imej cowok keren, dingin dan cuek, makanya Neji dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan perasaan senangnya ini dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya. .

"Nah, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berbunyi, istirahatlah…." Neji mengacak-acak rambut Tenten, lalu keluar dari ruang UKS, setelah menaruh kembali kotak obat pada tempatnya.

Wajah Tenten memerah lagi, "Neji senpai… terima kasih banyak…." Gumam Tenten senang.

Tidak terasa acara pertandingan olahraga antar sekolah sudah selesai, semua murid sekolah ini sudah banyak yang keluar dari sekolah untuk segera pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Tenten dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, Sakura membantu Tenten berjalan, sebenarnya kaki Tenten sudah agak membaik, rasa sakitnya sudah sangat berkurang.

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ada seorang pria dengan sepeda motor sport nya berwarna hitam yang memanggil Sakura.

"Hei,Tenten, Sakura!" panggil orang itu.

Sakura dan Tenten menoleh pada orang itu, wajah Tenten sedikit memerah melihat orang itu. Sedangkan Sakura wajahnya berubah sumringah melihatnya.

"Neji senpai, Kau belum pulang?" kata Sakura ramah.

"Hmm..., ya aku sedang menunggu hinata, apa kalian melihatnya?" kata Neji sambil menatap pada Sakura.

"Whoaa.. kau telat senpai, hinata tadi sudah pulang diantar pacarnya"

Melihat mereka berdua bersenda gurau, Tenten sedikit cemburu pada kedekatan Sakura dengan Neji senpai. Hati Tenten sedikit sakit melihatnya.

"Sa-Sakura… aku duluan, ya…." Ucap Tenten di tengah-tengah obrolan mesra antara Sakura dengan Neji dimata tenten.

"Ah… Tenteenn, tunggu aku!" kata Sakura menahan Tenten pergi.

"Sakura, bukannya kau akan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke hari ini?" tanya Tenten.

Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura.

"Ah… iya sih, tapi…." Sakura tidak mau meninggalkan Tenten yang kakinya masih terlihat sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… lagipula, halte bus dekat dengan sekolah, hanya beberapa meter saja." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Sakura… aku tidak akan mati kalau hanya berjalan sampai halte bus dengan kaki seperti ini!" ucap Tenten meyakinkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku lagi, ya…." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Hn, tidak perlu minta maaf, bye Sakura… sampai nanti!" Tenten berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan tanpa pamit pada Neji senpai.

Neji menatap Tenten yang berjalan masih sedikit pincang itu. Ingin mulutnya berbicara agar menghentikan Tenten, dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi… sepertinya rasa malu dan gengsinya itu mengalahkan niat baiknya.

"Sakura,"

"Ah… Sasuke!" seru Sakura senang melihat kekasih pujaannya itu menghampirinya.

Neji menatap pasangan itu dengan bosan dan memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Neji tiba-tiba pergi dengan motor sport nya itu.

"Tidak tahu?" jawab Sakura bingung sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Walau jarak halte bus dari sekolahnya ini hanya berjarak 100 meter, tetap saja dengan kaki seperti itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Tenten menghentikan jalannya saat dia sudah berjalan 50 meter dari sekolah.

Tanpa Tenten ketahui, Neji mengikuti Tenten dari belakang dengan pelan-pelan. Melihat Tenten yang kesakitan seperti itu, Neji tidak tega juga, akhirnya dia menghampiri Tenten yang sedang berhenti berjalan itu.

"Tin… tin…." Bunyi suara klakson motor mengalihkan perhatian Tenten. Tenten melihat Neji yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya dengan motornya.

"Biar aku antar kau pulang!" kata Neji dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Tolak Tenten sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak ada kata TIDAK! Ayo naik!" Neji menarik tangan Tenten mendekat padanya.

"Ta-tapi…." Ucap Tenten bingung.

"Cepat, naik!" perintah Neji tegas.

Tenten menuruti kata Neji, dengan perlahan Tenten menaiki motor sport Neji dengan posisi duduk miring ke samping. Tenten menaruh kedua tangannya pada jaket Neji, tapi Neji malah membawa kedua tangan Tenten untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat!" kata Neji. Tenten mengngguk. Neji memakai helmetnya dan sebelum motornya melaju, bisa terlihat kalau Neji sedang tersenyum senang di balik helmetnya itu dan motor sport itu melaju dengan kencang.

Tenten tidak percaya dengan hari ini, pertama dia di tolong oleh Neji senpai, lalu sekarang Neji senpai mengantarnya pulang,

'Dia cuma kasihan padamu, jangan keGEERan'

pikir Tenten.

Sampai di depan rumah ,

"Senpai, bagaimana Senpai tahu rumahku?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Itu tidak penting, sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk dan jangan terlalu banyak berjalan!" perintah Neji.

"Ah, baik. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku pulang, dan terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Senpai selalu menolongku." Ucap Tenten tersenyum manis.

Neji balas tersenyum—bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Tenten. Neji melajukan motornya dan tersenyum senang, karena dia akhirnya bisa mengantar Tenten pulang.

Kisah hari ini diakhiri dengan Neji yang nyengir kuda ditempat tidurnya, dan si Tenten yang Galau dan Senyum2 ga jelas sepanjang sore dibalkon rumahnya..

Kamiiisssamaaaa...

Aku kalah oleh pesona HYUGA NEJI.. hik's.. (T,T)

.

.

to be continued...

Review Pleasee... and don't be a silent reader..

karena kalian

author jadi semangat ngelanjutin ceritanyaaa..

...


	6. chapter 6

ORE MONOGATARI!!! - My Love Story!!!

(NejiTen Version)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Terinspirasi dari Film

ORE MONOGATARI!!! ( J-Movie )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

The story begin about Tenten, a simple girl, tomboy, kind hearted, loving helpless, singles, versatile, sports and martial arts champion who doesn't have much luck with man, as every man she likes ends up falling for his best friend, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, who is charming and beautifull. This all changes when she meet Hyuga Neji, a handsome man who, above all other expectations, falls in love with Tenten, beginning a unique love story

Happy Reading ~~

.

.

.

-000-

Chapter 06 - FINAL CHAPTER

Aishiteru

.

.

Sinar Matahari menyilaukan matanya.Kabut tipis pagi hari masih menyelimuti langit biru yang cerah. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat terurai turun dari mobil.

"Terima kasih Temari nee" ucap gadis itu. Karena luka dikakinya terpaksa dia ikut tetangganya berangkat ke sekolah. Kaki Tenten sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, hanya sedikit bengkak saja.

"TENTEENN…!" Tenten melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura, hinata chan!" panggil Tenten pelan.

"Hosh… hosh… bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya yang habis berlari.

"Sudah baikkan, kok!" jawab Tenten tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Hinata sambil merangkul tangan Tenten.

"Hn," gumam Tenten.

-000-

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, Tenten memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang olahraga, karena Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama, sedang kan hinata bersama naruto ke perpustakaan. Hinata memang sangat suka pergi ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat.

Sampai di ruang olahraga, Tenten menyusuri rak-rak besar yang berisi alat2 olahraga. Mata Tenten bergerak menyusuri peralatan itu.

Ah… sepertinya menemukan peralatan yang sedang di carinya itu. Tapi… itu terlalu tinggi, tangan Tenten tidak sampai untuk menggapainya. Sebuah tangan yang besar mengambilnya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di belakang Tenten.

Kepala Tenten mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah orang yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang menatapnya, wajah mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, sampai orang itu berbicara dan menyadarkan Tenten dari terkejutnya.

"Kau ingin mengambil ini?" tanya Neji.

Tenten berbalik dan menghadap pada pemuda itu.

Ya, seseorang itu adalah Neji.

"I-iya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengambilkannya untukku," ucap Tenten sambil akan mengambil barbel yang ada di tangan Neji.

Neji mengangkat barbel itu ke atas, membuat Tenten tidak bisa meraihnya dari tangan Neji.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku mengambilkan barbel ini untukmu?" kata Neji dengan seringainya.

"Eh? Bukannya Senpai, mengambilkan barbel itu untukku?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Apa ini? Kau kan masih belum sembuh, kenapa memaksakan diri berlatih?" kata Neji lembut.

Wajah Tenten memerah dan sedikit kikuk. "Ah… itu…."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar keras kepala" Neji menatap Tenten dengan tatapan intens.

Tenten malu sekali, "Maaf neji senpai, Aku memang tidak bisa diam menunggu lukaku sembuh, akibat kekalahanku kemarin..." kata Tenten sambil merebut barbel yang ada di tangan Neji, lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang latihan paling pojok yang ada di gedung olahraga ini.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, tidak baik untukmu" Neji khawatir melihat Tenten seperti itu.

"Tak apa senpai.."

Tanpa disadarinya pemuda itu mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hei… tak perlu dipikirkan, dimana tenten yang ceria? ayo semangattt!"

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya,

'Sejak kapan Neji senpai duduk di sebelahku?' batin tenten terkejut.

"Se-sejak kapan Senpai ada di situ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hn? Sejak kau duduk di situ." Jawab pemuda itu tenang.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Neji.

"Ah… bukan apa-apa, kok!" jawab Tenten. Masa aku mau bilang kalau aku sedang memikirkan dirinya? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Tenten, apa kau mau tahu pernyataanmu yang kau ucapkan ketika kita menginap disini?" kata neji sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu.

"A-apa?" tanyanya gugup karena wajah Neji semakin mendekat dan Tenten hanya bisa memundurkan kepalanya, tapi… kepalanya sudah menempel pada dinding, karena tenten duduk di bangku paling pojok.

Tenten POV

Wajahnya semakin mendekat,aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku karena takut dan jantungku sudah sangat cepat berdetak seperti akan meledak karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat ini.

"Tenteenn… sukiii-daa," gumam neji pelan..

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan wajahku memerah karena wajah Neji senpai hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahku. Aku juga bisa merasakan nafas kami yang menjadi satu, mata kami saling menatap, jarak kami sudah semakin dekat, hidung kami sudah bersentuhan, aku melihat Neji senpai memejamkan kedua matanya dan bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah menempel di bibirku. Neji senpai menciumku dengan sangat lembut, seakan-akan dia merasakan setiap sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku terbuai oleh ciumannya, aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkannya menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Neji senpai melepaskan ciumannya padaku dan menatap wajahku yang pastinya sudah sangat merah.

Aku melihat tatapan lembut pada matanya yang menatapku, aku suka ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Tenteenn…." Ucapnya lagi.

Dia menciumku kembali, awalnya lembut tapi lama-kelamaan ciumannya semakin panas dan sedikit kasar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kenapa Neji senpai menciumku? Aku pun mendorong tubuh Neji senpai dan ciumannya terlepas. Dia menatapku bingung, tidak terasa air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Senpai menciumku? Bukankah Senpai menyukai Sakura? Senpai jahat!" kataku padanya. Aku segera berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga sambil menangis.

Tenten POV END

Neji terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Tenten, dia terbengong sambil berpikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Tenten.

"Ini salah! Tenten… ini salah paham!" gumam Neji pelan, lalu segera berlari untuk mengejar Tenten.

Neji tidak menemukan Tenten, di kelasnya tidak ada, dan Neji sudah mengelilingi sekolahnya tapi tidak juga menemukan sosok gadis berambut coklat itu. Akhirnya Neji pasrah, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat pertanda dia sangat kesal sekali.

-000-

Jam pulang sekolah, Tenten berjalan sambil melamun, dia masih memikirkan kenapa pemuda itu menciumnya tadi.

"Tin… tin…." Tenten mendengar suara klakson motor yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Tenten terkejut melihat Neji ada di sebelahnya dengan motornya.

"Tenten, sepertinya kau salah paham! Ikut denganku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!" ucap Neji dengan serius.

Gadis itu masih ragu mau ikut atau tidak. Tapi… belum Tenten menjawab, Neji menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Cepat naik!" perintahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam pada Tenten.

Tenten menaiki motor Neji dan motor Neji melaju dengan kencang. Neji membawa Tenten menuju taman dekat dengan sekolah. Mereka berdua turun dari motor. Neji membawa tenten untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Tenten sedari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja. Neji menarik dagu Tenten agar menatap wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu Tenten…. Sungguh! Dulu itu aku salah menyatakan cinta, aku pikir itu kau tapi ternyata Sakura, itu cuma salah paham! Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Hinata dan Sakura" ucap Neji dengan sedikit emosi.

Tenten melihat wajah serius Neji. Tapi… Tenten tahu kalau memang neji berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Entah sejak kapan, sejak aku melihatmu mengalahkan para pemuda digang itu, saat dengan lihainya kau berkelahi didepan mataku, menolongku dan tersenyum tulus dengan luka lebam di wajah dan tanganmu, saat itulah pertama kali waktu itu aku terpesona padamu, langsung jatuh cinta padamu, aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan dirimu.

Dari jauh aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu itu. Dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu, tapi… aku terlalu tidak berani untuk mendekat padamu. Saat kau berteman dengan adikku hinata, aku senang sekali, mungkin kita bisa lebih mengenal, tapi… setiap kali aku mendekat pada kalian, kau selalu pergi jika aku menghampiri kalian. Kau tahu? Aku sedih sekali.

Sampai akhirnya aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku saat kita menginap diruang olahraga, mulai saat itu aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatimu. sewaktu kau terluka saat bertanding, kau yang sendirian berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, itulah saat yang tepat untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Tenten…." Ucap Neji dengan lirih.

Tenten menangis kembali mendengar kata-kata Neji, ternyata perasaannya terbalas… malah, mereka ternyata sama-sama saling menyukai selama ini, dan tidak ada yang berani untuk saling mendekat.

"A-aku… aku juga mencintaimu, sejak awal pertemuan kita, suki...da.." Ucap Tenten sambil menangis.

Neji tersenyum… mendengar kalau Tenten juga menyukainya. Neji memeluk Tenten dengan erat. Tenten masih menangis dalam pelukan Neji.

"Mulai sekarang… panggil aku Neji kun, ya. Tidak ada kata senpai!" ucap Neji.

"N-Neji-kun?" tanya Tenten malu-malu.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, Tenten-chan!" Neji tersenyum senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tenten. Tenten tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Neji padanya.

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Neji.

"Sama-sama… aku juga, mencintai Neji kun, selalu…." Gumam Tenten.

Akhirnya perasaan mereka berdua terbalaskan…. Dan Tenten berharap, semoga semua ini akan menjadi awal hubungannya yang akan berjalan abadi bersama dengan Neji.

.

.

END


End file.
